My Motivation Led to Crazy Things
by Dancing-Souls
Summary: Hinata has always known that Naruto's goal is to become the Hokage so isn't it natural to think that she needs to become strong enough to stand on his level? Hinata has a plan to help Naruto bring Sasuke back and maybe bring them closer to an undying LOVE
1. Chapter 1: I Have To!

**Here is Chapter one I hope you enjoy and review! I wrote this at school in computer class I finished early and had nothing to do! Oh yeah I might have spelled some things wrong, but I checked up most of the words so just tell me and I'll fix it later.**

_**I Have To!**_

I was at the training grounds at night trying to make my gentle fist attacks stronger, smoother, faster, and more efficient. It was hard to keep my extra training secret from my two teammates and sensei, but if they knew they would tell to me to relax and take more breaks. "Hinata its fine to go at your own speed and rate, you're becoming such a strong kunoichi," Kurenai sensei had said earlier today at the end of our training session.

"Sensei I'm going at my own pace right know there is nothing wrong with pushing myself to go further and beyond what I am capable of yesterday," I explained. She put her hands on her hips and gave me a stern look in the eye for a minute then shrugged her shoulders and sighed.

"Hinata I get it that you want to be stronger, I really do I just wish you would take more concern about your health." I looked down at the ground and my two index fingers started to poke each other. I understood what she meant as well, but all the guys seem to be allowed to do reckless things in order to gain knew knowledge and skills.

"I understand Kurenai sensei and I promise I will try to improve my body's condition, but I will not stop my training or slow it down," I said looking up and straight into her eyes with determination plastered on my face. She had a concerned look on her face as she walked forward closing the gap between us and placed her hand on top of my head.

"Alright you win this round Hinata, but don't expect to win the next one so easily," Kurenai sensei ruffled my hair and smiled. I smiled warmly back at her knowing she was only doing this because she cared about me. I nodded my head and then said my goodbyes as I ran to the Hyuga household knowing if I showed up late my father wouldn't be pleased.

"Father, I'm home!" I took of my shoes at the entrance and neatly lined them up against the wall before continuing on deeper into the house. I walked along the outside hall and heard some quiet talking. I crept as quietly as I could and pressed my ear against the door.

"I don't get why you won't let me see my own daughter Hiashi. I gave birth to her and was a good mother so why can't I see my beautiful Hinata," a soft yet firm women's voice asked with worry in her voice.

"Mother," I whispered to myself making my thoughts understood to the world.

"You know why I can't, I really wish I could, but you know what the Hyuga advisers and elderly would say," father sighed after he finished his plea.

"Have you at least told Hinata why her skills with the gentle fist aren't as good as her little sister's? If I could I would apologize to her for having done her wrong. If only you had fallen in love with your wife before we ever met," her voice becoming a whisper and her sobbing started.

I walked away with horror heading toward the training grounds to escape my pain. My sister and I don't have the same mother! Does that mean the lady who died was Hinabi's mom and not my own? So it was true I was never going to beat my little sister using the gentle fist. I had definitely improved my skills using byakugan even if it wasn't to Neji's level I thought that someday I could make it there.

No stop thinking like this! I will just have to work and train harder, I can do that and surely even I can be at Neji's level. And that is how I arrived to now, training way past midnight even when my chakara is all gone I just use the stance and moves without the use of chakara. Just like Naruto's my ninja way is to never give up, of course I took this idea and made it my own. I started to stretch and see how far my flexibility would take me and then thought of what I could use it for with different scenarios. The sun was starting to rise up and I wondered if I really had stayed up all night practicing. "I better get home," I murmured as I dragged my heavy body and sleepy eyes to my home.

"Hinata what are you doing up so early," Iruka my academy sensei asked.

"Oh I was just taking a walk about and now I-I'm heading home," I said nervously.

"So how has your training and team been doing? Tomorrow I'm having your entire academy class come to help show examples on good fights and skills; anyway I was hoping you could tell Kiba and Shino for me." Iruka rubbed his head as he waited for my answer.

"Okay I'm sure they would love to join thanks for inviting us Iruka," I said with a bow and then let my face drop done hiding how tired and beat up I was. I sneaked quickly all the way to my room without waking anyone who was asleep and dodged all the guards and people awake. My father probably never even knew I left since he had an uninvited guest and never checked up on me due to the fact he disowned me. Tears started to form in my eyes as I lied on the bed and quickly wiped them away. "One day you'll regret that father and you knew I wasn't at fault," I said fiercely as I hugged one of the pillows on my bed and rested my head on two others. Luckily today my team had a break and I could sleep for two hours then go and start another practice session of my own. I wanted to beat whoever Iruka paired me up to battle no matter who they were I desperately want to win.

I woke up to my alarm clock and then went threw my usual morning routine of washing my face and teeth then brushing my hair and changing. I hated this house everyone was always looking at me with smirks, fake pity, envy, and hate most of them no nothing about who I really am and so I'm forced to bear with their gazes of resentment. I dash through the hall that leads toward the quickest exit and trip right in front of my father. "F-Father I'm s-sorry," I blushed and looked down at the ground ignoring his harsh gaze.

"Hinata the Hyuga's will talk even more badly about you if you can't even walk or run properly," he said calmly and walked away offering nothing to me but scorn. As soon as I was outside and the stares ceased I went to a small shop to eat a big breakfast to help me gain energy.

"Is that boy eating Ramen for breakfast again father," a brown hair girl with an apron on asked.

"Now, now Ayame you know we can't do anything about his eating habits other than provide him with more vegetables and less salt," her father advised patting her shoulder.

"You're right next time he comes over he will have no noodles just some chicken and…" She had left the front of the shop with her father so the rest of the conversation was lost, but it was easy to guess what she was going to say. I paid for my meal and started to walk toward a training ground that I knew Kiba and Shino would be at waiting for my arrival.

"Hey Hinata you're pretty late today," Kiba smiled.

"Did you get some extra sleep today," Shino asked. I smiled brightly at my two teammates and nodded my head.

"Hey you guys we got invited to go back to the academy tomorrow so that we can be and show examples of how to assess fights and things like that. Everyone from our academy class who passed will be there as well," I smiled nervously.

"Hmm you're just glad that you get to see Naruto," Kiba teased, as his face got closer to mine waiting to see the red hue that would paint my cheeks.

"Kiba th-that's not true I'm just happy to see everyone," I blushed.

"Kiba are looking forward to see any of your comrades," Shino asked calmly.

"Hmm I guess I'm looking forward to seeing Lee since I haven't seen him around lately and last time we talked we promised to go and hang out," Kiba tilted his head up to the sky and had an index finger pressed against his cheek in thought.

"Who are you interested in talking with Shino," I asked knowing he had an answer.

"Naruto since he seems to know hardly anything about me. He even forgot who I was when he first came back from his training, but recognized the two of you," Shino said calmly with an upset tone.

"Aukamaru are you excited too," I asked as I gave him a hug. He wagged his tail and barked happily in response.

"Then we should all get training! Don't want to lose to any of them," Kiba grinned. Shino gave a short quick nod and I just smiled in response.

"So who wants to go first?"

I smiled as I left the training field after I waved goodbye to my friends. It wasn't much of a big deal, but just a little my accuracy with the gentle fist has improved. I got three more accurate hits than I usually get just the knowledge that I was improving inspired me to work even harder than I have been recently. I was looking for another place to train when I saw Naruto, Kakashi, and Yamato talking. "Naruto it's a good thing you don't have an affinity with earth your wind can defeat Sasuke's ultimate lightning attack," Yamato stated.

"So the wind is the only thing that can save a fire from dying," Naruto said aloud in thought.

Yamato stared at him with surprise but then smiled, "You're right about that."

"Well Naruto I think you've had enough rest time to get back to training right," Kakashi asked as he helped him up.

"Yeah this time I'll get it down and cut that waterfall in half," Naruto grinned as he jumped up into the air. I smiled and continued passed to find an empty training ground. If I could bet on it I would say that my affinity would be water and water beats fire so just maybe I might be able to help Naruto out. I found an empty spot and started to repeat the exercise I had started yesterday and this early morning, but this time with some small weights on my arm as I practiced the hand movements against an old tree. Sweet pored down my forehead and arms, as I continued to push myself past my old limit until I couldn't go on any longer no matter how much determination was in me. I panted while I rested on the ground looking at the trunks of the trees. I was tired. Even if I could keep this training up it was taking a toll on my mind. My sleeping pattern is starting to change and often I catch myself as my mind starts to drift off away. It was midnight by the time I stopped training and it took 30 more minutes to rest so by the time I got home it was one in the morning. I sighed with relief after I took a quick five minute bath and plopped on my bed. My sore muscles loosened up and relaxed after the warm bath and quickly I drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I woke up to a knock on my door and when I finished rubbing my eyes and sleep away I opened the door to find Neji on the other side. "I heard your team was also helping out the academy so I thought I would wake you up since you slept past your alarm clock," he smiled.

"Thanks Neji I'll be ready in a minute," I said. I shut the door and put on my normal ninja outfit then gathered my weapons and medicine. I opened my window to find out that it was really windy and reluctantly tied my hair back with a lavender hair band then ran out the door to find Kiba and Shino waiting for me.

"We just saw Neji leave with Lee and Tenten," Kiba said and Akamaru barked in agreement.

"I see you pulled your hair back the wind really could mess with your fighting so that was wise," Shino nodded.

"Thanks today I promise I will do my best and that I will not lose against my opponent," I grinned as we started to walk our way to the academy.

When we arrived only one group was missing and as we waited many of the teams mingled and reminisced about the good times. "Hey Kiba how's everything going," Shikamaru asked as his teammates followed beside him.

"Hmm Hinata it would've been cuter if you pulled back your hair with a ribbon instead, but I must ask are you digging my hairstyle," Ino asked with a grin.

"I did it so the wind wouldn't get in the way, but I can see how convenient it is," I tilted my head in unsure manure.

"Shino you're as quiet as ever. Want some chips," Choji asks though Shino politely declines.

"Seems like Kakashi's team is late, I wonder what they're doing," Tenten said joining in the conversation.

"Tenten isn't it obvious that they are doing some youthful last minute training," Lee interrupted.

"You're the only one who is doing youthful last minute training Lee," Neji sighed.

"Sorry we're late," Sakura shouted from a distance followed by Naruto and Sai the newest addition to team Kakashi.

"You guys barley made it Iruka is supposed to let us inside in three minutes what held you up for so long," Ino reprimanded them.

"Well it just so happens that Kakashi wanted to tell us something important before we left, but came late due to an old lady who needed help getting her cat out of a tree," Sai reported.

"Do you actually believe what he says," Kiba asked with surprise.

"No, Sai just likes to mess with people's heads and besides he also just tells facts," Naruto sighed.

"Naruto are you upset if so you should talk to me about it since we are friends," Shino said.

"Naruto's just upset he can't continue with his training today," Sakura smiled.

"Okay everyone you can come in now," Iruka said opening the door. We filed in and as we walked to the front of the room the young students eyes were on us. "Class this is the guests who will be showing you what real battles are like and how knowledge, skills, and strength are important. Quick decisions can save a life or end one. Now please introduce yourself," Iruka told Lee who was first.

"Hi I'm Rock Lee the second most powerful ninja in Kohana in tiajustsu!"

"My name is Tenten and I'm one of the top weapon mistresses in Kohana."

"I'm Neji Huyga from Huyga family."

"I'm the most wonderfully cute kuniochi Ino who can get into your mind literally!" She winked.

"I'm Shikamaru one of the brightest ninja's in Kohana, I guess."

"I'm Choji and I can expand my body in order to gain strength and reach farther."

"I'm Shino and my bugs are great for attacking chakra and searching."

"I'm Hinata Huyga and um I'm very flexible."

"I'm Kiba and this here is Akamaru who helps me out with tracking and fighting."

"I'm Sakura and I have precise chakra control allowing me to be a medic ninja and I'm way cuter than Ino."

"I'm Naruto Usamaki and my goal is to become Hokage I use shadow clones mostly to fight."

"I'm Sai and I use ink to draw pictures to help navigate, fly, and spy."

"Okay class I know you are going to have your final test soon, but because of that you should watch these fights to help give you ideas of what to do in certain situations," Iruka said to the class and with that we all went outside and waited for further instructions.

"First we will start of with a fight mainly using weapons. Tenten and Sakura will be showing the example for this exercise," Iruka instructed.

"Uh do I have to go against Tenten with weapons only," Sakura asked nervously.

"No just make sure to use your weapons skillfully," Iruka answered.

"I'm so going to win this fight," Tenten grinned.

"I wouldn't count on it," Sakura grinned.

"Ready set go!"

Sakura started by throwing a kunai at Tenten, who easily dodged while she pulled out a scroll, bit her thumb, and summoned a katana sword. "That was a pretty weak attempt at trying to stop me from summoning my weapon," Tenten shouted while she ran strait at Sakura. Sakura frowned and threw three ninja stars at Tenten who jumped in the air to avoid them only for Sakura to throw them up at her while she was in the air. Tenten had expected this from Sakura and rotated herself quickly while using the katana to deflect the stars with a few flung back at Sakura. Tenten landed on the ground and Sakura charged at her with her fists glowing with chakra. Tenten wasn't stupid and new to keep away so she ducked in order to dodge the first fist then kicked out her leg trying to make Sakura lose balance. Sakura quickly punched her fist toward Tenten and was going to beat her before she had the chance to unbalance her. Sakura felt for sure she was going to get a hit, but just before her fist connected she felt a stabbing pain bellow her belly button. Tenten threw Sakura off of her and threw the kunai that had just pierced Sakura at her.

"Don't underestimate me Sakura just because I choose to only use weapons," Tenten shouted as she pulled out her scroll and summoned the rising twin dragons. Sakura's back hit a tree and just as she was about to heal her wound thousands of weapons were heading straight toward her. Sakura quickly got up and quickly pounded her fist into the ground causing big chunks of it to break away from the earth. Sakura quickly grabbed the biggest piece of ground and threw it toward the densest part of the weapons. Half of the weapons fell to the ground with the dirt ineffective but the remaining ones finally reached Sakura as she quickly dodged the sharpest most life threatening weapons while a few smaller weapons hit their target causing her to wince in pain. Most of the heavy weapons were placed on one side forcing her to move to the left. Quickly Tenten threw five kunais with explosive tags of to the side without Sakura noticing since she was to busy dodging the continuous weapons. Finally Sakura was close enough to the tags that Tenten ignited them with her chakra and listened as Sakura cried out. The smoke hid Sakura's view and Tenten slowly landed to the ground picking up her katana she raced toward the smoke and just as Sakura came out for a surprise attack Tenten knocked her to the ground and held the blade to her neck.

"I win," she smiled.

Iruka sighed, "Tenten wins. I should have known you two would've ruined the field."

"Sakura are you okay," Naruto shouted with worry as he dashed over to her side.

"Some what though I should've known I was going to lose since her skills are mid ranged and mine are close ranged," Sakura muttered.

"It is important to learn that middle ranged fighters have an advantage against close ranged fighters and long distance ranged fighters as well. Next will be simple enough since Sakura needs to heal her injuries so now we will watch as a medical ninja heals her wounds," Iruka said as the class gathered around to watch Sakura tend to her wounds.

I noticed that one girl was a little off to the corner even though she was with the group she didn't talk to anyone and no one talked to her. "Hi I'm Hinata. What's your name," I asked introducing myself to her as the other students were busy watching Ino and Sakura instruct on the importance of being a medical ninja and how they always had to survive and avoid being injured badly.

"Inuzu," she muttered and then looked down into her lap.

"Inuzu, it's interesting that no one talks to you is anything wrong," I smiled gently.

"Nothing I just don't like any of my classmates none of them are actually interested in being ninjas recently parents are forcing most of their children to join academies and even though I was forced here myself I've learned the importance it brings," she sighed.

"Well you should try to understand the others point of view that is also an important part of being a ninja. Looks like their about to finish so I better get back there, nice meeting you," I grinned.

"Next we will have Lee fight against Shino in order to show you the importance of using tiajutsu," Iruka announced. Shino calmly walked out onto the field even when I knew he knew that this opponent wasn't really his strength. Lee ran straight at kicking his leg out. The Shino he kicked however was created out of his bugs and through the use of byakugan I saw that one of the bugs was perched to his shoulder and this made me grin. Shino had a plan even against Lee who didn't use chakra. Shino rarely use any weapons other than his bugs he picked up one of Tenten's stray ones and threw it to the right of Lee missing on purpose though this caused Lee a moment of hesitation allowing Shino to capture him in his trap. Bugs covered Lee from his feet to his neck and tightened around him. Using force no normal ninja had he broke their hold and landed a punch on the real Shino then switched to his leg to kick him from behind while avoiding an attack of bugs that Shino sent out. Shino cushioned his fall by having some of his bugs take the brunt of the force instead. "I quit this match since his skills are a rare weakness against mine," Shino said barely avoiding the full strength of Lee's punch and flew back into a tree.

"Shino are you okay," I asked pulling out some ointment and placed it on some of his bruises.

"Hinata you and Kiba have to win your fights okay you two," Shino probably smiled underneath his long coat as his voice held determination.

"No problem Hinata and I have been training with you Shino so this shouldn't be a problem right Hinata," Kiba grinned.

"I'll win no matter who is the opponent," I said raising a fist into the air while giggling.

"Even if your opponent is me Hinata," Ino smirked.

"All the more reason she will win," Kiba smiled, "Nice going Hinata an easy target for your skills."

"Hey what are you talking about I just might be able to dodge your attacks and sneak a fatal one in," Ino pestered him. Shino pulled down his collar to show his creepy smile.

"Ino Hinata has been training like crazy against many different styles of fighting so I'll offer some small advice. You might want to distance yourself when the battle begins," Shino said calmly without any arrogance, but his smile was enough to make Ino weary.

"Ino be careful you know your skills work better when you have Choji and I as your teammates," Shikamaru warned her.

"I know, but I haven't been training for nothing," she smiled.

"Enough talking everyone lets let the battle begin," Iruka shouted as everyone but Ino and I got off the field.

**This is the end of the first chapter. Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2: An Unwanted Distance

**Here is chapter two it starts with the fight!**

_**An Unwanted Distance**_

Ino hopped back keeping her distance from me waiting for me to make my move I decided that it was up to me to make the first attack. Too much of everyone's surprise I created a fist instead of my usual style of fighting and ran straight at Ino she tried to dodge, but didn't notice that at the same time I went in for the punch that my right leg was in full motion kicking her in the back where a crucial chakara reservoir was. She grabbed my leg and once she let go she quickly made the hand sign before I could get the chance to completely get away she went into my mind. "Wow everything looks so different with byakugan," Ino giggled out loud for everyone to hear. Neji looked upset and had to be forced back so he wouldn't interfere with the fight. If somehow I could control just one of my arms I know I could force her out. "Well your mind is definitely preferable over Sakura's mind," she grinned at Sakura using my face. I forced chakara slowly out while she tried to create a plan on how to beat me when her body could be harmed. The chakara messed up the chakara that Ino used to control my mind and within those few seconds of open opportunity I stabbed my hand letting blood pore out. Ino shrieked and quickly left my body before I had the chance to stab my stomach and injure her own body more.

"You shouldn't use that jutsu on someone who knows how it really works now shouldn't you," I grinned pulling my hand out in the usual manner before she even had the chance to get up.

"You're crazy when did you become this confident," Ino shrieked as she just finished getting up standing.

"Too late you're within my area," I smiled. After blocking up all her chakara stream she fell to the ground panting.

"Just how is it possible that you've improved this much," Ino muttered.

"It's simple I just practiced until I improved and accepted my strength and the level that I stand on. Actually I was kind of disappointed I wanted to use some of my new techniques, but I didn't get the chance to other than a small preview," I said helping Ino off the ground with my uninjured hand.

"Great because of you I can't even heal my injured hand," Ino sighed as she pulled out some bandages and disinfectant. I pulled out the ointment I had packed and wiped the blood on my pants then rubbed it in. It hurt, but I wouldn't let myself wince and therefore continued to place a thick bandage around my hand.

"You two do know that I could've easily healed them for you," Sakura sighed. I glanced over at Ino who glanced over at me and grinned.

"We don't want your help Sakura," Ino and I said at the same time and giggled at her shocked face.

"Hey Hinata good job you've definitely have become a strong kunoichi maybe we can practice together some time," Naruto said as his face moved closer to mine. My face went red, but I couldn't keep fainting for the rest of my life so I nodded my head.

"I would like that very much."

"Hinata wins this fight. Now moving on next fight will be a two verses two battle. Choji and Shikamaru verses Neji and Tenten," Iruka shouted. I glanced over at the academy students and saw that these fights have excited them and have caused several of them to find something they might be interested in.

"I definitely want to become a medical ninja," a cutesy long orange hair girl grinned, "What about you Inuzu?"

Inuzu looked up with surprise and then mumbled shyly, "I want to be a close range fighter."

"Hey Lili why are you talking to her you know what a weirdo she is," a short brown hair girl asked.

"She seems normal enough to me," Lili pouted and then watched, as the battle was about to start.

"Neji what would you like me to do? I have a few good thoughts myself, but I was just wondering if you had anything you wanted me to specifically do," Tenten asked quietly with a grin.

"I need you to distract Shikamaru he is the bigger challenge of the two with his brain, but I know you can handle him since you're my partner. I'll deal with Choji first then we'll switch and you can finish him off while I finish Shikamaru. I'll whisper the detailed plan to you," Neji said and then leaned closer to a slightly blushing Tenten.

"Okay seems like a good plan I can definitely do that so you better keep up on your end of the deal," Tenten grinned.

"Of course I will," Neji grinned then glanced over at Choji and Shikamaru who had quickly finished talking their plan out.

"Ready or not I'm starting," Tenten shouted as she pulled out one of her small scrolls. She quickly bit her thumb and then wiped the blood across the scroll sending thousands of weapons to fly out at an impossible speed toward Shikamaru. Shikamaru winced with surprise, but soon grinned as a huge arm with metal armor took most of the damage. Tenten glanced quickly aside to find Neji still in his starting position.

"Shouldn't you be focusing on the enemy," Shikamaru grinned. Tenten quickly glanced down and jumped back barley avoiding the shadow and without hesitating she pulled out several kunais with explosive tags on them directly below her causing smoke and dirt to cover up her track. Using my byakugan I understood she did this to keep away from his surprise attacks with his shadow since where she was it was completely dark so no shadow could exist with out some light.

**Tenten's POV**

I hated this smoke and dust breathing in it becomes hard and even though Shikamaru can't get to me at the moment the smoke will quickly disperse and I will be open again. I can't let Neji down he trusts me to accomplish my goal so think there must be something I can do. "I have an idea. It is completely stupid, but it just might work. I could hear the sounds of Neji and Choji fighting the smoke was thinning out and soon I would be revealed so I have to move quickly. I noticed that some light was coming through the smoke so I quickly hid in the shadows of a nearby tree and waited for his shadow to appear at where I was only seconds ago. I glance over at Neji to see that he was almost finished with his part of the plan. "Well then seems like I need to hurry up," I grinned as I saw Shikamaru's shadow. "Guess I'll play with you for know since I'm walking into your little trap," I whispered to myself and jumped down from the tree then summoned a long chain and threw it in the direction his shadow came from. I felt it hit its mark so I tugged on the chain while staying a safe distance away from his shadow, but instead of Shikamaru being dragged back he deliberately was holding on to the end of the chain and pulled me forward toward his shadow. Instead of trying to pull back and stay away I pretended that I lost my balance and fell face forward onto his shadow.

"Looks like you overestimated yourself," Shikamaru sighed and started to walk forward while I crawled closer to him at the same time moving exactly like him.

"Don't count me out of this match just yet Shikamaru because you'll regret it," I huffed and felt sweat dripping down my forehead from trying to pull back. "I have a question Shika why am I crawling instead of walking I know I fell down when I hit the shadow, but I thought I would be walking or at least get up since you're standing."

"I wanted you to stay down since you become and easier target for my partner," Shikamaru grinned.

"What? Isn't Neji fighting with him keeping him busy?"

"Not anymore," he grinned evilly. Quickly I noticed that a shadow was coming straight toward me it was Choji's of course. This wasn't part of the plan, but it was easily changed I closed my eyes and forced myself to relax when all I wanted to do was to flinch and try to escape, but I knew that escaping wasn't part of the plan. I find that lying to myself is one of the hardest things to do, but I told myself to think that I am at a beach as I silently waited for the pain to hit.

**Neji's POV**

When the fight first began Tenten was the first to make a move though I already new she was going to be. A crazy amount of weapons went straight toward Shikamaru at a crazy speed as I watched with my byakugan trying to find what I was looking for. I smiled when I found it and then dodged a sneak attack from Choji as his arm expanded and tried to smash me into the ground. "Hey why didn't you go after Shikamaru? I admit Tenten is strong, but you should already know that her weapons create shadows and that Shikamaru can use them against her, although I'm sure my expansion jutsu would make it hard for her to go against me," Choji asked while continuing to ruin the landscape while I continued to dodge.

"Don't underestimate Tenten she may not be as strong as me, but she is very skilled at what she does and always practices with everything she's got. You're probably lucky that you aren't going up against her," I grinned as my hand made contact with one of his chakra points.

"And I suppose going up against you is lucky," Choji grumbled as he finally used hand signs to make all of himself expand. Just then I heard an explosion and saw the smoke and Tenten hiding within it while still dodging Choji and trying to get another hit on him. Seems like she's stalling hmm I better hurry up so I can let her switch fights with me I grinned. Looks like I will be using that move you taught me after all Tenten I thought. I pulled out ten special kunais Tenten had gotten me for my last birthday and slowly forced my chakra into them until there was enough to fill it up halfway. This would be dangerous, but since I'm not half as good as Tenten is with hitting her targets I ran at Choji who laughed when I pulled out the kunais and then threw them at certain spots that only a strong Hyuga could see and made his expanded form go back to how he normally is.

"Damn you messed up my chakra and now I can't expand all of myself, but still I have enough to do this," Choji said confidently. Choji lifted up his foot to kick me, but I dodged only then did he use his expansion jutsu on his foot expanding far enough to kick the air out of my lungs as I slammed into a tree. "Can't stick around with you at the moment since Shikamaru needs me now," Choji grinned than vanished.

"Damn his only goal was to get away from me," I groaned as my fist hit the back of the tree. I forced myself to get up, but before I could do anything there was the sound of a loud cracking and my eyes opened with shock as I saw Tenten look limp while her arm was stuck in a not so normal position along with one of her legs. Quickly before they had the chance to do anything else I threw a weapon that Tenten had given me for the plan I created and threw it right in front of Choji and Shikamaru causing bright light to engulf them. I ran toward the light and when I got close I closed my eyes running in the direction Tenten was in. I felt a tug on my pants almost immediately after I had entered the light it only took seconds, but it felt like several long minutes.

"Can you pick me up," she whispered and without another word I picked her up quickly and left to hide within the trees. I made sure to not make her injuries worse, but I still had to get away quickly.

"Tenten why didn't you break out of the jutsu we both know you could've," I sighed.

"I didn't want to ruin the plan that you worked so hard to create in such a short notice," Tenten responded with pleading eyes.

"Tenten if you get injured then the rest of the plan might be in ruins and besides my comrade's life is more important," I said turning my head away in embarrassment. Tenten turned her head in the same manor.

"I can still fight I still haven't gotten the chance to use one of the trick up my sleeves," she smiled with determination.

"Fine, but if you fail to get them then promise that you will forfeit with me," I said without even a hint of asking.

"I won't fail simple as that, but I'll need you to do the ending move," she sighed with a slight lopsided grin.

"No problem so what is this plan of yours," I asked waiting calmly to get back at them for hurting my teammate.

Shikamaru's POV

I grunted and lowered my arm as the light vanished and looked quickly around for Tenten and Neji. "Looks like they gave us the slip," Choji grunted.

"No matter it's not like Tenten can fight in her condition which means we only have to go up against Neji and for that I have a plan," I grinned.

"Really now you have a plan! Will you care to tell me," Tenten said falling from the sky her uninjured foot sticking out for the landing. A surprise attack interesting, but I have a surprise of my own.

"Well you sure have courage to come out here like that. Where is Neji," I asked.

"Are you already bored with me if that's so I haven't done my job well enough," she said fiercely and tugged on a barely visible string. All three of us fell into a big pit decorated with weapons sticking out from the side bottom and in the air. Tenten who must have summoned her katana beforehand pulled it out of its sheath and stabbed it into a spot in the wall hanging on tightly for dear life.

"When did she have the chance to set this up," Choji asked.

"Must've been while she was fighting Sakura since she had a lot of free time during that fight," I groaned. I looked at Choji and he understood the plan and gave a big nod. He expanded his arm and threw me to the top of the hole while then I used my shadow jutsu to fling Choji out though it also flung me in the process.

"That was a close one that girl scares me," Choji sighed wiping his sweat of his forehead.

"Oh now really I didn't think this fight was over did you forget about me," Neji shouted as he slammed his palms into both Choji and I. Choji got in the way and saved Shikamaru like a prince would for a princess (Princess Style).

"I'm spent the rest is up to you," Choji grinned at me and then pulled out a bag of chips and started eating. I nodded only to then be grabbed by the arm.

"Payback for hurting my comrade," Neji said in plain monotone and then smashed a bone in my arm.

I winced, but then grinned, "Seems like your forgetting something important, Neji." I threw a kunai with an explosive tag right toward the spot Tenten was hanging on to her katana. Neji's eyes widened as he saw his goal even though he knew Tenten could handle herself she did only have one hand and one leg to work with. Neji ran toward the hole and accidentally tripped on Shino's bug, thus causing him to fall into the hole. It was easy to tell that Neji was wondering why the explosive tag didn't go off and how he was going to avoid all the weapons. Surprisingly all the weapons that would have hit him fell out of the dirt probably Tenten's plan in case anything backfires. Neji was going to hit some major scary weapons, but used his rotation at the last possible minute shattering the weapons in half turning many pieces into dust covering him and Tenten in the silver beauty. Tenten limped over to Neji and leaned against his shoulder as she kept her injured leg of the ground and her injured arm away from touching anything.

"What happened did I make us lose," Tenten asked Neji sadly.

"What the hell did I trip on," Neji shouted in anger.

"Oh sorry it seems like one of my bugs lost its way after my fight with Lee. He's a tough little fellow," Shino said picking up the bug.

"Well since they haven't beaten us yet we still have a chance to win," Tenten said and then saw a flash of me.

"Neji!" Tenten had shouted, but it was too late he forced Neji to fall to the ground forcing Tenten down with him due to his weight and a kunai was held against their throats.

"Looks like Choji and I win," I smiled. Weird the both of them didn't say anything back in response how unlike them. When I looked closer I saw the two of them had red faces as they stared in each other's eyes.

"Can you let us get up now," Tenten asked nervously. I sighed and removed my kunai and got out of the hole walking back to the rest of the group.

Neji's POV

How could this be I tripped on one of Shino's bugs? No one will dare forget to remind me of this embarrassing moment. Oh I'm on top of Tenten and she's looking at me with flushed cheeks. I think my cheeks are flushed as well. How embarrassing this really is.

Tenten's POV

Neji landed on me. Oh God he landed on me his body is so well built, but he probably is mad at me for not being able to distract Shikamaru and Choji longer than I did. Oh please don't hate me I don't need the discomfort it will bring to the team. Oh he's looking at me I can't take this anymore. "Can you let us get up now," I said nervously doing everything so I wouldn't sound like I was pleading.

**Hinata's POV**

That was an amazing fight and the students were talking excitedly about when they would be ninja and how they would win fights. Neji picked up Tenten princess style and headed straight for Sakura. When the fight had ended for sure Tenten sighed and then collapsed from a fever she must have been fighting during the whole time after her arm and leg were injured.

"She has a fever due to the breaks and her chakra is focusing on healing them but there are several different factures in both her arm and leg so this is slowing down the process," Neji said not waiting a second to give her details he already knew.

"Okay take her over here under the shade of the tree away from so many people," Sakura said as she led him toward the spot and called for Ino's assistance. Ino ran over to help hold Tenten's arm down while Sakura spilled her chakra targeting the worst of the wounds.

"Okay team Shikamaru and Choji win though I have to say Shino's bug interfered and that it makes it an invalid fight," Iruka said with a sweat drop when he saw Shikamaru mutter that if the results were that then they had wasted their time.

"Everyone's went so are we all done for the day sensei," a boy with green flat hair asked.

"Nope I have one more fight that I want to see for myself. A fight between two people who share the same dream and have never thought of each other as enemies before," Iruka said dramatically causing the students to lean in toward him.

"Who will they be then," Lili asked.

"Well who here shares the same dream as one of the other members," Iruka asked the remaining of us. I blushed he couldn't be talking about me and Naruto could he?

"Wait sensei you don't mean that Hinata and I have to fight do you," Naruto exclaimed with surprise and panic.

"It is exactly what I mean. Why are you so unwilling Naruto usually you jump into fights all excited is it because you share the same ninja way," Iruka asked with a smirk. Naruto blushed.

"I don't know it's just I never had even thought of the possibility of fighting Hinata it just never crossed paths until now," Naruto said nervously laughing and scratching the back of his head.

"So will you fight," Iruka eyed him.

"Well I don't think Hinata will want to fight," Naruto muttered.

"I'll fight after all a ninja must be prepared for the worst situation possible and unexpected outcomes. Besides I want to see how far my training has taken me and I want to see how much of a person I have grown to be," I blushed.

"Is that so," Naruto tapped his foot nervously.

"Well Naruto if you're not going to back down then it seems like you've got an interesting fight," Iruka said pushing him onto the ruined training ground.

"D-Don't go easy on me okay," I firmly said.

"Okay," Naruto sighed.

"Promise me you won't hold back I need to know my strength Naruto," I said with firm unmoving eyes.

"I promise," Naruto softly smiled.

"And with that let the battle begin!"

"This should be interesting. I'm rooting for you Hinata," Shino thought and then smiled.

The first two chapters are pretty long for me! Anyway please R&R suggestions are welcomed and comments make me really happy so please leave one even if it is one word or a smiley it lets me know you are here and have read that chapter.

**Thanks for reading and please come again! :D**

**I thank my first three reviewers!**

_Awsomness182_

_adngo714_

_hinatagirl0805_


	3. Chapter 3: My Sad Reality

**Hmm right now life is really annoying me, but all I can to do vent and feel better is write here is chapter 3. Please enjoy! **

_**My Sad Reality**_

I automatically activated my byakugan and Naruto five clones. At the very least I have to get a hit on Naruto Hinata I thought to myself while sending dense chakra to several points on my stomach as the Narutos' charged toward me. I noticed one was missing in time to figure out one of them was attacking from above and dodged it at last second letting me get a clear shot. I didn't waste chakra on this Naruto for some reason I had a feeling it was a fake so instead I punched him and poof one of the fakes was gone. I quickly forced chakra down to the tips of my toes and swung it in a circle creating a barrier around me for only five seconds, but already it had gotten rid of three clones. Now only two Naruto's were in sight, but I'm pretty sure he summoned another one while I was distracted with forcing the chakra out in time for my attack. Guess my byakugan is improving though this is too easy as of this moment. "Naruto do you respect me," I whispered silently to myself hoping he would fight with his rasengan.

"Here I come," said one of the Naruto's. Did only one of them say that so my focus would be on that one or is it a trick to make me think like that? Naruto and one of his fakes came at me with a flurry of kicks and punches, while I dodged and focused on my surroundings. Where would be a good place for his clone to ambush me and then it hit me. I'm guessing the real Naruto and another clone came at me with rasengan while the two clones I was dodging grabbed onto my arms. I bit my lip till it bled and raised both my legs of the ground in a split like manner and kicked the clones until they flexibility did come in handy, but there was no time to dodge the attack so I made he couldn't get a hit on any crucial parts of my body and waited for it to hit my stomach.

"I hate this," Naruto whispered barely loud enough for me to hear and then the attack hit. I couldn't breathe and I'm sure the food I ate for breakfast was trying to come up while I flew back several feet and landed on my back coughing for air. Even with the lack of air I forced myself to get up and try to defend myself as best I could against his next attack, but all I could do was lessen the damage I could've taken from a direct hit to the face. I felt my cheek bruise and I flew back barely breathing. I opened my eyes and saw dark patches in my vision, but still I got up and instead of moving I waited for him to come to me. Naruto did come he had pierced my side with a kunai while one of his clones punched me to the ground afterwards. I rolled to my side and barfed I didn't feel good.

"Sorry," I managed to gasp to myself as my sight stopped working and went dark. Hinata you can't leave without getting at least one hit on the real Naruto get up or you'll never make it.

**Naruto's POV**

I hated this, but everyone would know if I went easy on her and even Hinata had firm eyes when she said to fight her full on out. I don't know why I don't want to go against her seriously maybe because I've always seen her being picked on back before the academy days and alone most the time. She had a family, but even then I heard she was disowned by her father. Neji used to be mean to her, but after fighting me in the chunin exams he seems to have grown into a better understanding guy. My clone slammed her into the ground and I could tell she was barely breathing. Her eyes where open, but they didn't seem to be looking at anything or seeing anything then finally they closed and I thought for sure the battle was over. I turned around and tried to appear as if I didn't care to the others who were watching. Then I felt a slight brush of wind and turned around to find Hinata with her eyes opened and unseeing stab a kunai deep into my stomach. I gasped and saw some small black dots until I could calm down the pain. Hinata pulled out the kunai and dropped it before she fell to toward the ground all consciousness gone.

"Hinata," I shouted. I caught her before she fell and slowly carried her toward Shino and Kiba.

"Kiba come and take Hinata from me," I shouted while Kiba was frozen in shock.

"I'll do it," Shino said as he took her from me and headed straight for Sakura.

"Naruto you're still bleeding pretty badly if you don't close that wound you might be in danger yourself," Lee gasped and started to pull out some bandages he had in his bag.

"Ah I forgot about that, but man does it hurt like crazy and do I see bowels of ramen floating around or is that just me," I said a little faintly.

"Here have some apple juice Naruto the sugar will be good for you**," **Ino said as she began to start to heal my wounds and bandaged it. I sipped on it and felt a bit better, but then heard Kiba shout damn it.

"Kiba what's wrong," I asked with worry going over near Sakura and Hinata.

"You're rasengan could have seriously injure her immobile, but look here the wound isn't as bad as it usually would be that's why she had enough strength to barley get up. How could your attack not take on as much effect on her as everyone else hit by that jutsu," Sakura pointed out. I looked to see that she was breathing evenlynow and then thought about the fight.

"Hinata probably new I would eventually attack her with rasengan," I muttered.

"She hasn't done anything like this in training though," Kiba complained.

"She must be practicing alone without us at times Kiba. She really has improved quickly lately, but maybe it's because of her practices. She often seems more tired as of lately or off in her own world, but she keeps up a good front so we never gave it second thoughts," Shino calmly said I hadn't even noticed him but he was leaning his back on the tree.

"Hey Kiba you never got to fight did you," I asked.

"Now that I think about it I feel cheated, but Hinata's health is more important," Kiba sighed.

"Sakura should we take her to the hospital," I asked.

"Probably I've healed the major wounds, but I don't have all the tools with me and her body withstood so much pain that it probably won't function right for a week," Sakura sighed.

"So Naruto why is it that you were so reluctant to fight her. Hinata has been waiting for a long time to have the opportunity to see what level she stands on with you in strength," Shino said getting closer to me.

"I'm interested in the answer too Shino, but you're making him uncomfortable," Kiba groaned.

"Just well I'm not quite sure myself, but I think it's because she has the same ninja way even if she is surely going to loose she wants to do her best. She probably thinks of things like if only I can stall him or her a little longer to help you two, but what do I know I'm not around her enough to know," I said nervously rubbing my head.

"Hmm well I wonder," Shino started and turned to Kiba who grinned in response.

"Maybe, but only a maybe," Kiba smiled.

"We should take her to the hospital. Neji and Tenten should be there by now," Sakura said putting her hands on her side with authority. "Looks like Ino healed your wound properly," Sakura added as she looked at me.

"Yeah I feel fine Sakura so don't worry about me," I said.

"Kiba, Shino! Iruka wants to talk with the two of you," Choji shouted.

"Looks like we'll leave you two to take her to the hospital," Shino politely added then left with Kiba who was complaining about Iruka's bad timing.

"Naruto carry Hinata there to the hospital I'm going on ahead to check up on Tenten," Sakura ordered and then vanished. I sighed then picked her up piggy back style since it was easier to carry her that way for long distances. She's so light, but her outfit hides the fact and makes her seem like she weighs more. I wonder why she wears this outfit compared to Ino and Sakura who wear cutesy kind of outfits, but then again people wonder why I wear orange. Her soft breathing hit the back of my neck and sent shivers down my spine. Her head adjusted and then lifted up off from my back meaning she was probably awake now.

"N-Naruto? Um thanks for going fighting me so seriously it really made me happy. Um is your stab wound okay," Hinata asked and commented quietly.

"Its fine, but you really surprised me Hinata you've improved so much since the last time we were on a mission together," I grinned as I continued to walk toward the hospital. She leaned forward and her chest was squished against my back and her arms tightened around my neck. I blushed and continued to walk in silence. "Hinata are you okay everyone was wondering how my rasengan didn't make you immobile," I asked after the silence was starting to bug me. The silence was comfortable, but I had questions to ask.

"In the beginning of the fight I focused chakra to my stomach and condensed it as dense as I could get it. I just expected you to use rasengan at some point so I wanted to be prepared."

"How are you awake you got a brutal bashing, though sad to say I didn't enjoy winning this fight?"

"Naruto you're too nice to me. Um so how is your search for Sasuke going," Hinata asked.

"Well it's always been a struggle, but right now I'm trying to cut a waterfall in half with just the wind element. They say it will beat Sasuke's lightning attacks, but won't work against fire. I may have a second element later, but I have no clue at the moment at what it will be," I sighed.

"I see well then if my affinity is water would you work with me to bring Sasuke back. O-Only if you want to that is!"

"That would be cool, but how are you so sure you will be water element?"

"I just have a feeling it suits me and that would be the element to help me the most in reaching my goal," Hinata mumbled.

"What is your goal I've never heard it now that you mention it," I asked.

"M-My goal is to become a strong kunoichi who can help the Hokage and the village live a peaceful life. I want to be the second strongest ninja in the village," she started at a normal voice and it kept lowing until I could barely hear her at all.

"Really! That's an amazing goal we'll probably see a lot of each other then," I grinned.

"Which hospital are we going to," Hinata asked.

"I thought you would know based on this street Hinata," I mentioned with surprise.

"Oh um I just forgot never mind."

"No something is wrong isn't it! Tell me Hinata so I can help."

"Nothing is wrong I'm just a bit dizzy is all."

"Are you sure? I'll wait with you to see how the tests run."

"I-I'm fine really you don't have to wait."

"Hinata I want to wait okay," I said firmly with a touch of sadness.

Hinata sighed, "Okay."

"Naruto what took you so long," Sakura asked with her voice raised since she was quite a distance away.

"I was talking to her when she woke up and had to retrace my steps once when I took the wrong turn," I muttered annoyed with the outcome.

"Follow me Naruto," Sakura said as she grabbed my hand and led me through the crowd in the front of the hospital. We passed by many rooms some rooms you could hear the cries of agony others it was completely silent. There was even one room that held crazy laughter. Hinata started to hold on tighter as she buried her face in my back.

"We almost there yet Sakura I mean what room are you taking us to," I asked.

"This one," she said as she opened a door. I set Hinata down on the chair and waited patiently for Sakura to explain what was going to happen. "A nurse will be in with you in just a minute. Now excuse me I have business to attend to."

"Hey Hinata you're lucky that you don't have Sakura here to complain about how you shouldn't push yourself and yadahadaadda ha. She always complains to me it's annoying," I laughed.

"She must really care about your health," Hinata answered quietly.

"I guess so, but she has such a rude way to show it she can never just say oh thank god your alive instead she hits me in the head," I shrugged and leaned back against the wall.

"Yeah was she ever like that with Sasuke," Hinata asked.

"No not really and it always bugged me because she new that I liked her and I knew she liked Sasuke. Of course Sasuke new she liked him of course a lot of girls did," I sighed remembering good memories that where bad moments in the past.

"I-I never liked Sasuke he was distant and cold he had a big ego too, but he wasn't too bad before his parents died," Hinata stated as a blush came to her face.

"Hey Hinata do you have a fever your face is red?" The door opened as I placed my hand on her forehead and looked up at her face with concern.

"Hello I will be asking a few questions to get us started Hinata," a nurse said holding a clipboard with some documents attached to it.

"I'll just move out of your way," I said and leaned against the wall.

"Okay then first I'm going to take your temperature," the nurse said pulling out a thermometer. Hinata opened her mouth and the nurse inserted it in. It took several minutes, but eventually it beeped.

"Oh my you have a slight fever. Next I'm going to ask you to read the letters on the wall with a popsicle covering up your right eye," the nurse said.

"Uh I can't do that right now," Hinata mumbled.

"Why is something wrong?"

"I um can't really see at the moment," Hinata sighed after finishing as if relieved from a secret.

"That's not good. Okay can you walk right now other than your eyesight hindrance," the nurse asked scribbling quick notes here and there. Hinata stepped on the ground and walked normal enough to me and then the nurse added more notes.

"One last thing what exam do you take after becoming genin?"

"A chunin of course," Hinata said as I helped her sit back down.

"The Hokage will be with you in just a minute please wait you two," the nurse said as she walked out of the room shutting the door behind her.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier that you couldn't see," I asked hurt.

"I was embarrassed and didn't you to pity me or feel bad about the fight, sorry," Hinata said bowing her head.

"It's okay but how did you know it was me who was carrying you," I asked. Hinata blushed.

"You smell different than Kiba and Shino and your clothes are of a different material."

"Wow Hinata you're very observant your team really is the best at tracking," I grinned.

"You're not grossed out," Hinata asked.

"No well it is weird that I would smell different, but it makes sense you are on the same team as Kiba," I laughed.

"Oh Naruto you're here along with Miss Huyga today are you," Tsunade smiled.

"Yeah I carried her here Granny," I retorted.

"Hinata so far I think your sight will come back in a week and your body is a bit stiff so walking is a bit of a struggle. I heard you went up against Naruto must have been a good fight to see," Tsunade added.

"It was! You should've seen it Hinata totally improved," I grinned.

"I heard you stabbed Naruto pretty good must have been fun," Tsunade chuckled as Hinata turned red and quickly shook her head.

"Anyway I want someone to be around you to help you find things and to make sure your legs don't become weak. Usually I would've assigned this D rank mission to Neji since he lives in the Huyga residence, but he currently is following Tenten around to help her out since she has no one else to rely on. Will your father allow someone that is not a Huyga in the residence for a week," Tsunade asked.

"I can try to convince him, but it would be a waste of time since the other Huygas' are always watching the main branch with intense eyes," Hinata shyly told her.

"Well then how about if we keep it a secret from everyone including your father, we could sneak either Sakura or Ino in your room," Tsunade offered.

"Oh Hinata I forgot to ask, but are you going to tell your father that you can't see for a week," I shuffled my feet nervous at what her father would do to me if he found out it was my fault she was currently like this. Hinata avoided eye contact with Tsunade and I as she fidgeted.

"No. Right now it may be true that our relationship has been the best it ever has been since I was a young girl, but if I were to tell him that I had a weakness in fighting directly-," she stopped and went back to looking at her lap.

"My Lady it seems that Sakura and Ino are both busy with training some new recruits for this week," Shizune appeared with Tonton a pet pig.

"That program starts this week? If I remember correctly wasn't it going to be next week," Tsunade exclaimed.

"Yes my lady, but then last minute it was rescheduled because of the danger of the Atkasuki and there several attempts at trying to get the nine-tails," Shizune answered as Tonton squealed in approval.

"Well then that leaves us with hardly any options at all. Naruto since you seem to still be here why don't you help Hinata this week? No complaining about it getting in the way of your training besides you can take her with you," Tsunade glared as I was about to protest.

"I'm not complaining about the practices, but do I really have to sneak into that residence? The guy hates me and besides I'm a guy in a girls room do you know what others will think if I get found out," I whined.

"It's simple Naruto I'll now rank your mission a C rank your goal is not to get caught and help Hinata, okay," Tsunade smiled forcefully. I gulped its not like I had a choice when she smiles like that.

"Understood," I said my tone grouchy.

"Hinata for this week I order you not to train. Trust me the results will be amazing if you don't practice for a week," Tsunade grinned, "Dismissed!"

"Okay Tsunade," Hinata and I both bowed then left.

"Sorry Naruto I didn't mean for you to get caught up in my problems," Hinata said gripping both her hands together tightly.

"It's not your fault besides I was the opponent who did this to you so I should take responsibility for it," I grinned as I removed my arm from around her shoulder and grabbed her closest hand. Hinata seemed to turn redder than she was earlier.

"I promise I won't get in the way of your training. I have a favor to ask can you get me one of those sheets that tells what element I have an affinity for. I won't use it this week, but I want to incorporate some of my moves with an element," Hinata asked smiling slightly.

"I'll see if Kakashi sensei will give me some," I grinned. Hinata is working really hard to reach her goal I better not lose myself.

"Hey Naruto and Hinata can you two distract Neji for a while I have to buy a gift for Lee, but I want to keep it a surprise from Neji as well. As you already know he was told not to leave my side, sometimes I feel like Tsunade is playing with us all as if she is a matchmaker or something," Tenten said with a grin.

"How's your arm and leg doing," Hinata asked.

"Well as you can see I have to wear this arm cast here for about two weeks and the leg brace will be on for half this week surprisingly a short time for that one don't you think," Tenten smiled.

"Tenten I told you not to run off anywhere," Neji shouted as he rushed over.

"You better go now Tenten Hinata and I will distract him for a short while," I said grinning.

"Thanks you two," Tenten said quickly walking into the crowd.

"Hey you two why didn't you stop her for me," Neji asked as he was near.

"Because Hinata and I are going to ask her father questions on this survey. Like for instance 'If you had to choose what would be your favorite ramen? What if a burglar stole all of your inheritance? Are you ugly?' and other things along those lines," I laughed. Neji stopped right in his tracks and stared at Hinata and I like we were crazy.

"You can't ask him that! Don't you get it this guy already dislikes you and you want to go ask him stupid questions like that," Neji exclaimed.

"Neji we need someone to answer these questions if not father than whom," Hinata sighed.

"Fine I'll do it," Neji sighed. Hinata and I had fun coming up with questions to ask while instead of writing down his answers I drew funny pictures.

"Are you finished yet," Neji asked impatiently.

"Yes thank you Neji," I grinned.

"Hey Neji I thought you would've caught up with me by now," Tenten chuckled.

"You did that on purpose," Neji sighed realizing the situation. He grabbed the scroll that I had been writing in and threw it in the garbage can.

"I'm sorry Neji, but I told you it's a surprise," Tenten said as the two of them started to walk away and sort out the problem.

"Well I better take you home and then go get some of my stuff," I sighed. Hinata giggled and we continued to walk hand in hand toward her house.

**Thanks for reading please review I appreciate it! :D**


	4. Author's Note!

Author's Note

Hey sorry everyone so after much debating I'm deciding to leave it the way it originally is sorry! I just came up with more ideas on where the story would go so I'm deciding it is best to keep these up besides it would take a lot of work to change them! Anyway I will be writing a new chapter soon so don't worry also Hinata isn't going to be blind for that long the story isn't mainly about that it is an opportunity of course! Well see you and thanks for reading reviewing and supporting!


	5. Short Story: My Little Secret

**Hello everyone I'm currently working on chapter four but it might take a while since I'm having a small writer's block so please enjoy this short story that is not related to the main story. :D**

**_My Little Secret_**

It's normal for everyone to pity themselves for a short amount of time and when a parent catches you doing it they usually nag at you that there are people out their that have much worse problems than you.

When my father told me this I ignored him. I knew it was true, but how could he of all people tell me this when he was the one who caused my self-pity.

Till this day I don't really understand why my father was so disappointed in my skills as a ninja.

He should have been there to support me and encourage me, but I was too scared to tell him what I thought because in all honesty I knew he would be so angry. I held on to the hope he would love me if I did everything he told me to do.

One day after a tough unsuccessful training with my father he told me to wait in the training room until he got back.

Even though I listened to every one of his orders the hard look in his eyes never changed, but only grew harder when they met with mine.

"Hinata fight your younger sister. If you win I'll take you somewhere you want to go if not then you're no daughter of mine," he said with disgust.

My eyes widened and I looked down avoiding his face and trying to stop the tears that threatened to come. He wanted me to fail, to have an excuse to hand me off to someone else.

My little sister was better than me, but even still I walked up to her and did the best I could for my father. I started off strong, but quickly was defeated.

My father gave me one last cold look before walking out of the room with my sister. I wanted him to yell at me anything was better than not being talked to at least when he yelled I knew he had some interest.

I clawed at my hair knowing that everything I had been working for was destroyed then for the first time I let the tears fall.

I ran out of the room screaming and sobbing. I was barefooted and felt the rough surface of the ground tear at my feet. I felt dirt get stuck in the wounds, but still I moved on.

If I stopped I was afraid that I would see those cold empty eyes that were meant only for me.

When I finally did stop I found myself outside the ninja academy, but something was wrong. I walked out of the dense forest to find Naruto badly injured from what seemed like endless training.

He isn't awake. Is he okay? What should I do? Finally I decided to break into the school to get some medicine and bandages. It wasn't hard since Iruka often left the window open to cool the crowded classroom.

I found them easily and went toward the unconscious Naruto. If father was ever right about anything it was this. People did have less fortunate lives than me, but what I learned to value is that some of them struggle to change their situation.

I whipped away the wetness from my cheeks and focused on putting ointment on the wounds then bandaging them up. Naruto how is it that you can be strong enough to fight against everyone in the village when I can barely stand up to my father.

One person. Just one.

That night I promised to do things for myself not for someone else. Naruto made it clear to me that sometimes more often than not you have to save yourself before anyone else comes along to do it for you.

I smiled for the first time in 6 months and it wasn't for Naruto or my father, but a smile just for me.

Without even thinking the younger me leaned down and lightly pressed my lips to his cold ones. Quickly I backed away a few feet from him then out of the corner of my eye I saw a lavender flower.

I plucked it up and kissed it before gently setting it down in Naruto's open hand and vanishing back into the forest.

* * *

><p>The next day we had school and the class was doing the usual things they did before class started. Sakura, Ino, and many of the girls worshipped Sasuke. Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba were planning some way to get out of cleaning duties. Shino sat next to me observing the others, but none of it mattered to me I was still thinking about last night and this morning.<p>

My father still wasn't talking to me, but in a way I felt free. I didn't have to try so hard for something I might not ever achieve now I would do only what I wanted to do. Maybe I failed so miserably because I was only doing it for my father.

"Okay class calm down it's time to start," Iruka yelled. He had long ago given up on calmly telling us since this class never heard him when he did.

"We can't start yet you still haven't punished Naruto for sneaking in late," Sakura said with authority. The class laughed all except Shikamaru who sighed.

"Naruto why are you late," Iruka asked angrily.

"Humph not saying," he pouted.

"Hey why do you have a flower in your shirt pocket," Ino exclaimed the first to notice.

At this Naruto chuckled, "Ino none of you guys would understand even if I told you."

"Spit it out Naruto there is no way a girl could've given that to you," Sasuke smirked.

"You're right an ordinary girl didn't give it to me an angel did," Naruto blushed slightly and put his hand behind his back in embarresment.

"An angel," Kiba asked skeptical.

"Yeah I was out training late and fainted from lack of sleep, but when I woke up this flower was in my hand and my wounds were taken cared of."

"Who would be crazy enough to do that for you," a Sasuke worshipper laughed mockingly.

I blushed a deep red, but to the class I'm invisible only Shino seemed to notice when he turned his head to look at me. He smiled and patted my shoulder.

* * *

><p>I'm proud to say that I've come a long ways since that day. I'm more confident except around Naruto of course. I'm stronger and can help my friends more successfully. I believe in myself more than I used to five years ago from this day. I smile today was the day that I found Naruto wounded in front of the school. I packed things away into my backpack getting ready for a mission.<p>

I waved at Kiba, Shino, and my sensei that were waiting for me at the gate.

"Sorry did I make all of you wait long," I apologized.

"No not really, but Shino just said he feels like he's forgetting something so help me try to figure it out before we leave," Kiba grinned. We went through all of what Shino packed and couldn't think of anything he might have forgotten.

"We need to get going," Kurenai said.

"HINATA WAIT!"

"Naruto?" I said then turned around to find the blonde boy embracing me.

"Sorry Shino I know I said I would be here earlier, but I ran into some trouble thanks for stalling," Naruto said placing his arms back down at his side.

"W-What's going on," I said blushing from all the attention on me.

"Well Shino visited me today and told me he knew who the angel who gave me the flower was. He said it was you," Naruto blushed and glanced sideways.

"I wouldn't say angel all I did was patch you up and k-k-k," I falter.

"Hinata to you it may have seemed small, but whenever things got extremely bad I would just remember that someone out there cared."

"N-Naruto, Sasuke wasn't your first kiss," I said barely above a whisper.

"I'm glad that you were Hinata," he said just as quietly. He pulled out a lavender flower the same one I had given him and put it in my hair.

"Naruto, I love you," I said letting tears of happiness and fear fall from my eyes.

"You always supported me from the shadows, without even knowing it I fell in love with you," Naruto grinned whipping my face with his jacket's sleeve.

Aukamaru slammed his body into Naruto's back and he fell to his knees landing short from kissing me. I blushed at this awkward situation and knew Kiba and Aukamaru had planned this.

"Naruto Kakashi is looking for you what are you doi-," Sakura shouted until she saw the situation. She dragged Naruto off of me. "You idiot what are you doing to poor Hinata?"

"Now we really need to go," Kiba groaned as he looked at his watch.

"Bye Naruto see you when I get back," I said then turned around to go only to be pulled back.

"Bye Hinata be careful okay," Naruto said and then kissed me above my left brow. I blushed and ran off to join my team as we left.

"What the heck just happened? Are you two dating," Sakura asked her mouth opened wide with shock not believing anyone would date her knuckle headed teammate.

"Yes Sakura she was the girl who gave me that flower which the class taunted me about," Naruto grinned.

"She was the only one who ever saw me for who I was not for what others thought about me."

"You know for having a horrible childhood I'd say you're pretty lucky Naruto to have someone who always supported you," Sakura smiled softly.

"I wouldn't change anything," Naruto smiled brightly and thought for the first time in a while that things just might turn out okay.

**Hope you like it. I know it isn't amazing, but I think it is a cute concept. Please review whether you like it or don't like it! Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 4: Ready to Go!

**Hey sorry it's been a while everyone I had lots of things to think about and work with anyway on with the chapter.**

_**Ready to Go**_

It only took half the week for my eyes to heal, which surprised the Hokage and made Naruto free of his duties. Still until the week ended Naruto stayed to make sure that my luck would last. I want to see him now, but I heard he is on a mission with his team. I sigh wishing that I could've been on his team instead of Sakura. She always was more outgoing than me and I'm a bit jealous, but I'm still am happy to be teammates with Shino and Kiba so I stopped thinking about it. I shoved my hand into one of my outfit's secret compartments and pulled out three sheets of paper that Naruto had given me before he left on his mission.

"I got these from Kakashi, but he thinks I'm trying to be an overachiever by trying to find my second element. Anyway Hinata all you have to do is put your chakara into the paper and if it gets wet you have water it if it tears wind, crumbles earth, scrunches lightning, burns fire," Naruto grins.

"Thanks. I heard you have a mission against the Akatsuki and you are going to aid Shikamaru's team so good luck and be careful," I said.

"Thanks. Well I got to get going otherwise Sakura will beat me in the head and Yamato well I don't want to find out the guy is creepy," Naruto said and then ran off towards the gate.

I have some time to train so I might as well try this out I think nervously. If it's not water then how will my goal to be next to Naruto and help him as much as I can ever be possible. I head out deep into a secluded part of the forest and slowly take a deep breath. Everything is riding within this one moment I think and then force myself to pour chakara into one of the papers. It took a minute for it to show me, but when I saw the paper get damp with water I smiled. "Yes," I shout and then blush at how loud I had been.

Feeling motivated I practiced my chakara control by using the least amount of chakara I could to make the jutsu work. I'm quite good at this, but when I watch Sakura I know I still have room for improvement so I continued until I slowly improved. This is important because I don't have as much chakara as Naruto, Kiba, and Shino. I stopped to take a break when I had nearly accomplished my goal.

"Hinata there you are lady Tsunade wants to see us," Tenten said while beside her Neji waited.

"Tenten I'm glad you've made a full recovery quicker than the medical ninjas thought possible," I smile.

"Thanks, but I mostly blame that on my two teammates those two are strong and I'm used to battling with them," Tenten grinned.

"Still that doesn't mean you can slack off Tenten," Neji added calmly.

"Hey I never slack off anyone looks like there slacking off when their up against Lee and Gai sensei," Tenten muttered and hit Neji hard in the side.

"Anyway let's go," Neji said vanishing first. Tenten and I followed behind him until we reached the Hokage's office.

"Come in," Tsunade said before Tenten had the chance to knock on the door.

"We found her Lady Tsunade," Tenten said grinning.

"Good because this mission needs to be settled quickly. Hinata I want you to join Neji and Tenten since Gai and Lee are off on another mission. Neji will be team leader. Now on to the details of this mission you three are to assist the Mist Village's major jail. They carry over half of the strongest ninjas in this jail and have requested the Leaf Village's help for the three strongest. The three rogue ninja are Anbu level so be very cautious you guys maybe a little low in ranking for this mission, but I have been finding out you guys have been getting better results than many of the higher ranked ninja lately. This is an A-rank mission so get a move on!"

We left the room and immediately packed all our weapons, medicines, and other necessary things for a journey then met at the gate. "It's no fair Neji you always get to be the team leader when Shikamaru's not around," Tenten teased.

"It's not that great of a job just lots of stress," Neji sighed.

"Do you both have everything you need," I ask double-checking my own backpack.

"Yeah seems like it so Neji you ready for this mission? It sounds like this might be more difficult than it sounds, but I'm excited Lady Tsunade trusts us more than I thought," Tenten smiled happily.

"Come on lets go," Neji, said and the three of us set off toward the Mist Village. It took half the day just to get half way to the village and the three of us were starting to get hungry.

"How about we take a break here I packed some lunch," I said softly.

"That's a great idea! I think that it's crazy they want us there today I mean we just set off five hours ago," Tenten sighed.

"Good idea Hinata, but lets only take a five minute break otherwise we won't make it in time," Neji said sitting down next to Tenten and in front of me. We ate in silence and enjoyed the short break.

"Well looks like our time is up," Neji said whipping dirt off his clothes as he got up. Tenten sighed but got up as well and then we went at a quick pace to get to the village in time. Time passes but it's hard to tell when everything still looks the same.

"Neji um up ahead I think I can see a clearing where the forest starts to end," I say loud enough for Tenten to hear as well.

"Nice I can't wait to get this mission over with I have things to do back home," Tenten grinned as we came to the end of the forest.

"It should only be ten minutes from here," Neji said and I nodded. Finally we made it to the village and walked until we made it to the prison.

"You three arrived just in time! The Hokage and Leaf ninjas are really as good as everyone claims they are. Here let me introduce you to the head of the prison," a girl at the desk said. She got up out off her chair and led us into a room.

"Nice to see the three of you made it in time. Did you have any troubles on your way here," the head asked. He was scrawnier than one would think the head of a prison would be.

"No problems getting here," Neji answered.

"Well except for the time we set off, but seems like we made it," Tenten added.

"So who are the prisoners we will be watching over and what are their abilities," I asked focused on succeeding.

"Well as you can see most of the other prisoners have been moved already so far everything is successful, but the three we need watching over has escaped numerous amount of times before. In fact if it wasn't for one of our ninjas in the mist they wouldn't even be here today. Here is the files you three should decide among yourselves who gets to help guard who and then you will be escorted by one of the three people here." Neji took the three files and looked over them intently.

"Tenten your fighting skills would be suited best to go against this person," Neji said handing her the file.

Tenten read the information then grinned, " I might be able to handle this one easily unless they have a few tricks up their sleeves."

"Oh they do, but most don't get to live to tell us what tricks," the head smiled grimly.

"Don't worry about us we almost always succeed," Tenten smiled fiercely.

"We'll do our best and die trying if we have to," Neji said bluntly.

"Thanks I have high hopes for you three," he smiled.

One of the three escorts walked up to me, "I'll be your escort."

"Thanks," I bowed my head slightly and followed him out of the room, leaving Tenten and Neji with their escorts.

"So how long have you been working here?"

"Five years," he answered. He only spoke in a monotone voice hiding any trace of emotion.

Unfazed I continued to ask him questions. "When the prisoners are moved do they always take the same route?"

"Yes, they have to in order to make it challenging for them to escape." He lead me to a big room where the preparations for the move were going on.

"That over there is Yuga, but don't underestimate her, she may seem nice but she really is just acting so you will lower your guard down."

"Thank you for all the help," I smiled and hid in the shadows watching Yuga for clues. She was screaming insults at everyone around her until I walked out of the shadows and introduced myself.

"Oh who may you be," she asked politely. I smiled knowing that she didn't have a clue I had been watching her.

"I'm Hinata I'll be escorting you to the other jail. Who may you be?"

"Yuga of the mist."

"Well let's work together to get you safely back to jail," I said with a polite smile as the gated cart was pulled outside next to the other two. I noticed that Tenten's prisoner had a cut on his cheek.

"What did he do Tenten," I asked with concern.

"Oh nothing he just thinks girls are weaker than guys so I taught him a lesson," she grinned. I giggled she definitely defended kunoichi well.

"Were you two informed of the route and terrain," Neji asked.

"Yeah," Tenten said. The mission started off easy other than Tenten kept giving her prisoner new cuts every time he said something offensive. Neji ignored his prisoner who in turn ignored him, while Yuga and I talked about the weather and other polite things. When it started to get dark we stopped the workers who pulled the cart and set up camp. We then planned out the watch schedule; I offered to go first.

"Yuga may I ask something personal," I asked after silent hours of watching.

"Sure if you promise you will answer my question."

"Agreed." I secretly activated my byakugan and watched her heart to see how it normally beats.

"What motivates you to be a ninja?"

"I just like having the power to protect my village I guess," she answered sweetly. Her heartbeat was normal. She told the truth.

"Hmm then you got power hungry," I asked trying to make sense of this scenario.

"No not really it's more like I finally got motivated." Another truth that confuses me, it makes no sense. "So my turn to ask a question. What is your biggest fear?"

I hesitate, but decide to put it out delicately. "I'm scared of being unable to protect my friends and loved ones." It was the truth; I am afraid of that, but I am also scared of being left behind by him.

"Well I think we would make great friends," she smiled.

I nodded as I took not of the word would, and then left to wake up Neji for his shift.

"Anything strange happen," he asked.

"Depends on what you find strange, but no, nothing happened."

**Tenten's POV**

I felt a gentle shake and awoke from my dream. Anything I need to know," I yawned.

"Nothing happened yet so have fun." Neji grabbed his sleeping bag and went back to sleep. I pulled out a letter Tsunade had Shizune hand me in secret before we left, then started to read it. I silently thanked Tsunade for warning me in advance and burned the letter in the campfire. I heard I quiet crunch behind me. Automatically I pulled out a kunai from my pouch and placed it by the neck of the person behind me.

"You're good…for a girl."

"You're good for almost sneaking past me, Rugun," I said knowing full well it was the prisoner I was supposed to be escorting.

"Lower your weapon or I'll kill you little girl," he threatened.

"Sorry I'm afraid you're too late," I smiled curtly and threw the kunai into the target on the ground I had placed earlier.

"Nothing is happening! What did you do?"

"Nothing much, at least not for your concern."

"I'll kill you," he growled.

"I highly doubt it," I shouted, blocking his sword only inches from my neck with another kunai. I quickly jump back and throw kunia's at him followed by paper bombs. He dodges one to the right then the next to the left until he passed by them all without a single scratch. The bombs were loud when they exploded and created a smoke that kept me from seeing which direction he was planning to come at me from. As soon as he emerged I threw a kunai across the clearing cutting a thin clear string in half. Loud bangs and blasts of smoke covered the clearing yet Rugun dodged all of them effortlessly.

"Enough of this nonsense! It's my turn," he shouted.

"Don't you know in the ninja world there is no such thing as fair and there is no such things as turns," I retorted. I summoned a rentsuru (flail)—ball-on-a-chain weapon and took half a step to the right. Rugun's sword barely missing my side as I aimed the rentsuru at his side as he started to pull his sword back for more control. His eyes widened with surprise and he avoided a fatal blow, but it left his arm bleeding. With a speed so fast if one blinked nothing would have happened he thrust his sword at me and I could only reach out to stop it from killing me.

I gripped the sword with my hands stopping it in front of my chest the palm of my hands bleeding and my gloves ruined. "Wrong move girly," he grinned devilishy. Before I had the chance to let go electricity charged up the sword and onto my body.

The pain was excrutiating. It was all I could remember at that very minute.

**Neji's POV**

I was having a nice dream before I was awoken—the sky was bright blue and the few lingering white clouds would have captured the attention of Shikamaru—a senbon needle cut a thin, but rather painful blow to the cheek. "Darn your little friend has good timing," Yuga muttered when I blocked her kunai with one of my own.

"Who is she fighting," I asked calmly.

"You do know which one of us is missing so you must be asking about his hidden talents. He is strong, in fact I think the battle is practically over, and I must say it is not looking good for your girlfriend," she laughed. My cheeks became slightly red from embarrassment before it returned to normal. I wanted to flee toward her, but that would leave Hinata to fight with two Jonin ranked ninja.

"Well it seems she might have a slight chance of survival after that hit, but walking after that, no way," Yuga grinned.

"Neji go to Tenten, I can hold these two off until you two get back here," Hinata shouted sporting the same cut on the cheek from Tenten's alarm.

"You can't handle both of them at the same time," I shouted back.

"Neji go," she said firmly. Her voice left no room for argument and before my mind could even think properly my feet were already running in search of Tenten. I activated my byakugan and searched for her until I found her forcing herself to stand up.

**Hinata's POV**

"How brave of you dear to take us both at once," Yuga smirked. Before she finished I pushed myself as hard as I could and moved quicker than I ever had before. I quickly created a dense chakara and directly hit the guy beside Yuga forcing it into his chakara system with as much force as I could. In hypothesis, the dense chakara would force the person's chakara to leave the area it was currently in and push it until it reaches the heart. It will explode from overworking to spread the chakara out evenly to the rest of the body.

"What did you do to Ren," Yuga screamed as she caught him before he hit the ground. Blood was coming out of his mouth, nose and ears, but he would live.

"Looks like I'll need to practice," I sighed, " Don't worry he'll live."

"What are you doing? Your mission isn't to kill us, but to stop us from running away!"

"You're right Yuga, but this mission is a fraud. Go back into the cell and I won't have to fight you."

"No, you tried to kill Ren, you cheated! Ren could have taken you out easily if you hadn't surprised him with that attack," Yuga shouted as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Yuga I may not be strong yet, but I know when the odds are against me. I had to attempt that move and you know you would do the same if you were in my spot. In fact, I am lucky the move worked I haven't had the chance to practice it because of the results that might occur so I could have completely failed and lost this battle." I looked down at my fingers as they twirled around each other to display my nerves.

"You're acting all tough, but I can tell that the speed and amount of chakara in that move has taken its toll on you. So, prepare to die!"

**This chapter was going to be longer, but then I might have to wait another day to post it. Anyway it just means I have a head start on the next chapter. Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
